The Hunger Games with a twist
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: When characters from different fandoms are pulled into the Hunger Games, will they form alliances or turn on each other, who will survive, who will win? Crossover of the Hunger Games, Percy Jackson,Heroes of Olympus, Divergent, Beautiful Creatures, and Mortal Instruments. ENJOY!
1. We get a death sentence

**DISCLAIMER! I, PAV, DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON, THE HUNGER GAMES, DIVERGENT, MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! Sadly :C It would be cool if I did. Sorry for OOCness. **

* * *

Katniss's POV

When I woke up, I almost screamed. Almost. I was in a bedroom of some sort, but it wasn't mine. The room was plain, with several bunks evenly spaced out, and they were all occupied. What the hell did the Capital want now? Peeta and I had already won the games, and the deal was; win and you become rich and never have to participate again.

In the bunk above me, I heard a groan. I jumped, nearly hitting my head on the bunk. I climbed out of the bed and poked my head up.

_Oh, thank god. _I thought, relieved. It was just Peeta. He opened his eyes and almost fell off the bunk.

'Jeez Katniss!' He exclaimed, which woke up nearly everyone else.

None looked like they came from Panem. They were dressed weirdly, more modern, but nothing like in the Capital. There were around seven guys, including Peeta, and seven girls. Not enough to compete in the games. Phew!

But boy, I was wrong.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_Where am I? _I hate being confused, being a daughter of Athena. There were way too many strangers in this room for my liking. I got out of my bed and looked around for anyone familiar. Percy, Jason, Leo and Piper were all here too.  
'Jeez Katniss!' One of the strangers cried, and my friends bolted upright. Typical Percy, hit his head on Jason's bunk. He yelled out 'Ow!' which would've woken up anyone else who slept through the other boy's cry of alarm.

A siren started wailing, and everyone in the room got out of the their beds in curiosity. 'Everyone please make their way to the middle of the room!' A voice boomed over the PA system. I saw two of the strangers scowl at the sound of the voice, as if they recognised.

'Snow.' The girl hissed. What? Snow? Oookay?

In any case, we all listened to the voice. I studied the strangers.

The voice spoke.

'Katniss Everdeen.'

'Peeta Mellark.'

'Tris Prior.'

'Tobias Eaton.'

What is with these names people! I mean, I've had people tell me my name is unusual, but _Tobias? _Where does that come from?

'Ethan Wate.'

'Lena Duchannes.'

'Piper Mclean.

'Leo Valdez.'

'Jason Grace.'

'Percy Jackson.'

'Annabeth Chase.'

'Clary Fray.'

'Jace Wayland.'

The voice went through and listed everyone in the room, in order of how we were all standing.

The girl, Katniss, stepped forward. 'What do you want Snow?'

* * *

Tris's POV

Uh, who are these people. I subconsciously clutched Tobias's arm. Who's Snow?

'Why, Miss Everdeen, you alreay suspect don't you? Clever girl.' The voice spat at the girl named Katniss. Everyone around me looked confused (except for Katniss and Peeta), especially the girl called Annabeth. The guy, Jace, seemed to be pulling down his shirt sleeves, as if he were trying to hide something.

'The deal is that Peeta and I never have to compete again, and these people aren't even from around here!' Katniss kept arguing with the voice.

It just laughed. 'Dear Katniss, it's a Quarter Quell.'

I cleared my throat. 'Uh, excuse me, what's a Quarter Quell, and why are we all here?'

'To compete in the Hunger Games, of course.'

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews section :D **


	2. A game for food?

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these wonderful characters. Sorry for OOCness  
P.S. Special thanks to the awesome people who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, you guys are freakin awesome! You have no idea what it means to me, please keep reviewing! Luv U!  
P.P.S Sorry if it takes me a while to update. I have two excuses, I've been holidaying on the Gold Coast, and I have writers' block, so please forgive me if I take forever. **

* * *

Percy's POV

Ok, let me get this straight. They have a game, for food?

...

AWESOME!

'Uh, what's a hunger game?' A guy called Ethan asked.

Katniss and Peeta glanced at each other. 'Uh, its a fight to the death.' Peeta said.

Oh, not so awesome. I felt Annabeth reaching for my hand and I squeezed hers, giving her as much reassurance as I could.

'A fight to the death? Pretty sure none of us signed up for this.' Jace said, and we all nodded in agreement.

The voice over the intercom laughed. 'Of course you didn't sign up! That the point!'

Jace looked indignant, like he couldn't even begin to comprehend the idea that he was wrong.

'Ok, but what do we have to do?' Jason asked.

* * *

Clary's POV

That boy just had to ask didn't he? Now came the full scale explanation on how we had to fight each other to the death.

The voice that Katniss and Peeta called 'Snow' dove right into the details. Every year they hold a fight to the death called the 'Hunger Games' as punishment for the districts and entertainment for the 'Capital'.

'Well, that's great and all, but what does that have to do with us?' Leo asked.

'Every twenty-five years, there is a special game, with a twist. Last time we had twice as many tributes, this time-'

The girl, Lena, cut Snow off, 'We're the twist. We're all from different...' She trailed off, as if she was unsure of what she was going to say.

'You're on the right track, Lena Duchannes. You are all from different worlds. We are aware that most of you have special abilities, and you will be allowed to use them in the arena.'

He knew that Jace and I were Shadowhunters? So, what were the others.

* * *

Ethan's POV

How could he possibly know that Lena is a Caster? I flashed her a glance, but she wasn't paying attention to me, she was staring at the largest of our groups, the teenagers dressed in orange T-shirts.

'Before you enter the arena, you must reveal these abilities to our fellow tributes.' Then the PA turned off, leaving us alone with strangers.

One of the orange-shirt-people spoke first. 'Okay, well, we're demigods.'

A blonde-girl slapped his arm. 'Percy! You Seaweed Brain!'

'Ow! The dude told us to share our secrets, jeez.' The boy, Percy, retorted.

I interrupted their little fight. 'I'm sorry, demi-what?'

Jason answered. 'We're half god, half mortal. One of our parents is an Olympian god, you know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades..?'

'We know who they are.'

'I'm the son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counterpart. Percy is the son of Poseidon, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, Leo is the son of Hephaestus and Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite.'

People around the room gasped and muttered.

'Cool! Do you have special powers or something.' Jace asked.

The demigods nodded. 'All of us have powers but Annabeth. I have an ability called 'charmspeak', I can influence people to do whatever I want. Leo if a fire-user, pretty self explanatory. Jason can control the winds and make lightning, and Percy can control water, create storms, talk to horses and sea creatures.' Piper said.

'Um, who's next?' Tris asked.

Jace and Clary spoke up. 'We're Shadowhunters. We kill demons.' Oh, fair enough.

* * *

Lena's POV

I _really _didn't want to reveal to everyone that I was a Caster. I mean, how much weirder can you get?

Ethan noticed my reluctance and squeezed my hand.

_Come on, L. They had to do it too. _His voice said to me.

I took a deep breath. 'I'm a Caster.'

The others looked at me in confusion.

'A witch, you could say.' I sighed.

The elfish boy, Leo, looked horrified, and the demigods were immediately on alert. The Shadowhunters looked wary too.

'Not 'witch' like Medea, or Circe?' Piper asked.

I shook my head. 'I don't know who they are.'

They all sighed in relief.

We were all silent for a moment, waiting for someone else to speak up. When no one did, they looked to Ethan. 'Are you a Caster too?'

'Nah, I'm just her boyfriend.'

Then they turned their attention to Tris and Tobias.

'What? We don't have powers!' Tobias exclaimed.

'Well, except for our Divergence.' Tris muttered, earning her a nudge from Tobias.

Before any of us could ask what 'Divergence' meant, Snow's voice boomed throughout the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! You're awesome. If you like Hunger Games With A Twist, please go checkout my other story, Truth or Dare, Demigod Style, and tell me what you think. Please, NO NEGATIVE ****CRITICISM! Read and review, hope you liked it! ;D**


	3. I get a make-over

**Hey beautifuls! I hope you like this chapter! I'm not doing another disclaimer because I can't be bothered.**

* * *

Tobias's POV

Stupid Tris just had to mention our Divergence, didn't she? Even after we'd been taught to keep it a secret or we'd be killed. Thankfully for both of us, Snow decided to speak up at that moment.

'Tributes! You have shared as much as you need to. Now, we will bring you the Capitol to train. As well as you, there are tributes from the Districts as well, not just Peeta and Katniss. It wouldn't, after all, be punishment if none of them suffered would it?' He laughed to himself, but we all glared up at the intercom. Finally, Snow picked up on the fact that his joke wasn't funny. 'Anyhow, a group of Peacekeepers will be coming by to pick you up. Please try not to escape.'

Then the P.A. turned off again.

Tris started tucking on my shirt and I leaned down so she could whisper in my ear. 'Do you think we should make an alliance with them. I mean, the demigods and the Shadowhunters look like good fighters, and I don't want to face a witch or a demigod with just a knife and Katniss and Peeta already know what they're doing...'

I nodded and asked Peeta and Katniss. They glanced at each other once before answering.

'You can make alliances. Every year, there's a group of tributes from 1,2 and 4 that are the strongest and they're called the Careers. One of them usually wins.' Katniss said.

'But,' Peeta added. 'They have to turn on each other at the end, after all, there's only one winner.'

A nervous silence filled the room.

After a couple of minutes, Percy said, 'Maybe we should become the Careers. I mean, no normal mortal could be stronger than us.' What was he supposed to mean by 'mortal'?

'Hey! I'm mortal.' Ethan protested.

'So are we.' I said, referring to Tris and I.

And apart from Katniss and Peeta, everyone else had powers of some sort. Well, _that's _a bit unfair.

'No, Percy's right,' Annabeth said. Of course she stuck up for her boyfriend (I guessed, they were holding hands). 'The Capital can't kill us off. We're not from this world, its impossible.'

'How'd you figure that?' Jace asked with a jerk of the head.

'I'm a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.' She said in a tone like _duh! _Annabeth would be hard to beat.

'So...' Peeta bit his lip. 'We're the Careers?'

'I guess so.

* * *

Katniss's POV

I knew Peeta was nervous. He'd been in the Career's alliance and almost had to kill me. But I didn't want to go up against these strangers. Some of them had such a strong sense of power about them that it gave me chills, and although Tris and Tobias had no special abilities, I didn't doubt that they could use a weapon.

At that moment, Peacekeepers stormed into the room, herding us into the hovercraft outside single-file.

After inserting the tracker in my arm, the doctors on the hovercraft moved onto everyone else. Strangely, the needle couldn't pierce Percy's skin, and kept on breaking when they tried to stab it in. **A/N: I know that Percy looses the mark of Achilles, but I want him to have it anyway.**

Flying to the Capital, I felt really nervous. Peeta and I shouldn't be here. We weren't supposed to compete again. But I still wondered who the unfortunate souls from the other districts would be. They had no clue what they were going up against. I kinda felt sorry for them.

In only two hours, we were arriving at the Capital. There was no group of adoring fans waiting, they weren't expecting us.

We were escorted to the Training Centre through a closed off section of the Capital. We were a surprise entrance to the Games.

It was twilight when we reached the Training Centre, and they sent us all to the top floor, which they'd divided into five sections, one for each group.

When we reached our room, who was waiting there?

Snow.

At the sight of him, my eyes narrowed, meeting his snaky gaze. 'Miss Everdeen, it's been a long time.'

'Not long enough.' I retorted.

He smiled like I amused him, and turned to face the strangers.

'Welcome to the Capital. I hope your flight was smooth. I'm President Snow.'

Leo was looking around. 'Sweet place, man!'

Uh, what?

Snow grinned. 'Thank-you Mr Valdez. Later tonight, we will hold the Tribute parade, you will meet the citizens of the Capital.'

Jace grinned. 'A parade, huh?'

'We have assigned you stylists for this parade, and they will also design your outfit for the interviews the night before the games, when your training finishes.' And then he just left. Rude much?

My sour mood was only slightly improved when I saw Cinna walking over to me. 'Hello Katniss.'

'Cinna, how are you?' I tried to be polite, but Snow had put me in a bad mood.

'Ready for the parade?'

* * *

Percy's POV

My stylist was a nice lady called Alia. She was very eccentric looking, with wild purple curls and thick eyelashes that had to be 3 inches long, orange lipstick to match her hair and she was wearing violet coloured contacts. I guessed she liked the purple?

She led me into a room, set out like a bathroom, but with out the shower, bath or toilet. So, not like a bathroom. The vanity was covered with products- make-up, gels, hair dyes you name it.

Alia ushered me into the room, and pushed me down into the seat. Three other people ran into the room, and Alia left, telling them to get me back to 'beauty base zero'. I wasn't sure what that was.

'Oh, you're so handsome!' One of the girls said. She told me her name was Sonny, which was a perfect reflection of her personality.

'I know right!' Said a man called Jed. I found it bit strange that an older man was calling me handsome, but I assumed it was part of their culture so I said nothing. Jed had straight shoulder-length green hair, and bright green eyes, lined up a dark eye-liner.

The third one didn't seem to talk much, and didn't bother to tell me her name.

Sonny, Jed and the other one started pulling products out of the cupboards in the vanity. They washed my hair, my skin, even plucked my eyebrows. I'm not going to lie, but it hurt. I did _not _envy girls who did this often.

Turns out 'beauty base zero' is just getting my back to looking natural. The prep team tried to tame my hair, but gave up eventually.

After covering up any in-perfections, they left the room and Alia walked back in.

'Oh, you look great, Percy!' She said cheerfully. 'So, I heard you were a Greek.'

I nodded.

'Good. Your friends' stylists and I have gone for a Greek royalty theme for you guys.'

I frowned. 'But, isn't this the future, Greece doesn't exist any more.'

'We did our research, demigod. Now, lets get you ready!'

* * *

**Time Lapse**

* * *

When Alia was done with me, I had to admit, I looked brilliant. I'm being egotistic or anything, but she did an amazing job.

I was wearing a blue Greek-style robe with a sea-green sash that matched my eyes (just a bit lighter) that fell over my right arm, held together with a gold trident pin at my left shoulder. I was wearing Greek sandals and a gold wreath wounds around my unruly black hair. Thankfully, Alia hadn't made me wear make-up.

_Wow_, I though. _The stylists here really rock. I want one. _I couldn't wait to see Annabeth.

I walked with Alia back to the main room and waited for the others. Jason and Leo were already there, and we were waiting for the girls. Jason and Leo were wearing the same thing as me, except Jason's robe was white with a purple sash, both trimmed by gold thread, and his pin had a lightning bolt on it. Leo's robe faded from white to a light reddish-brown colour, and his sash was a slightly darker red. His pin had a hammer on it, ang the pin and his wreath were made of bronze, not gold. Jason looked great, as usual, but Leo did too. With the robes on he didn't look so scrawny.

When I walked in, Jason nodded to me and Leo flashed a grin, giving me a thumbs up.

But when the girls arrived, I think we all caught our breath. How was it possible that girls always managed to look better than us guys.

Piper was wearing a white Greek dress, with two bronze bands securing the folds at her chest and her waist. Her choppy hair was pulled into a bun, with pearls braided in. She had a bit of silver eye-shadow on, and some lip-gloss.

Jason breathed. 'Wow. You look amazing Pipes. Even better then when your mom blessed you!'

She looked amazing, but my attention was on Annabeth.

The under layer of her dress was strapless white, and othe that she was wearing a blue dress that twisted into a sleeve over her left shoulder, with a spilt down the side that parted to reveal the white dress underneath. A gold belt hung low on her hips, and a gold band wrapped around her upper left arm. She had a glittered sash of silk that hung over her arms. Her blonde curls were held into a half-up do with a gold wreath-like pin. She had blue eye-shadow on that made her eyes pop, and lip-gloss like Piper. **A/N: If you want to see what they would've looked like, check Juliajm15 on Deviantart. **

'Oh, you all look great!' Jason's stylist exclaimed.

'Well! That mean's its almost ime for the parade!'

* * *

**Sorry, its been a while and not much happened, but please review!**


	4. A parade for the one and only, ME!

**Hey everyone! Thanks heaps for the reviews, hope you like the new chapter. What do you think should happen?**

* * *

Jace's POV

It was so nice of the Capital to hold a parade in my honour.

Our stylists dressed Clary and I like angels, with wings that looked like they actually sprouted from our back, Clary had silvery make-up on and I was wearing a white shirt that revealed some of the marks on my skin. We looked great, and I knew that Isabelle would've been jealous.

When we got back to the main room, the demigods and Tris and Tobias were already there.

Tris and Tobias were dressed for combat, but they still looked stylish. It was like Isabelle had dressed them. They both were black combat clothes, but they shimmered when they moved, so it looked like black flames were flickering in a bed of coals **A/N: No, I'm not trying to copy Cinna, I intended it be like the Dauntless symbol. **

The demigods were dressed like Greek royalty. Big shocker there.

Ethan and Lena arrived soon after us. Surprising, there stylists hadn't dressed Lena up like a witch. They were both dressed in clothes that looked like they'd come from the 1800's.

When the others arrived, **(you probably already know what Katniss and Peeta were wearing)**we all headed to a large shed like an aeroplane hangar. There were twelve chariots, plus one for Clary and I, one for Tris and Tobias, one for Lena and Ethan, two for Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper, and Leo got on his own. They were all drawn by black horses, and they were made of gold.

I could have sworn Percy was talking to the horses.

Our stylists told us to get on the chariot, and somehow they managed to get Clary and I to fit without wrecking the angel wings. The hangar doors opened and loud music and the sound of a roaring crowd filled my music was most liking their national anthem, but they were cheering for us. We were about to fight to the death, and they were _cheering _for us.

Once the last of the district chariots had left-including Katniss and Peeta- Leo's chariot exited. Jason and Piper followed him, then Percy and Annabeth. Big surprise, the cheering got louder when they discovered that Jason and Percy are good-looking guys.

Ethan and Lena went after them, then me and Clary. Clary gripped my hand, and we rode down the street, waving to the group.

Tris and Tobias came last, and when all the chariots had come to a stop, President Snow stood up to the podium to make a speech, officially welcoming us to the Capital and introducing us new comers to the citizens of Panem.

'That was an uneventful parade.' I muttered scornfully as we took the elevator back up to the training centre.

Clary made a mock pouting face. 'Aww, poor Jace.'

I hit her playfully on the arm, and she hoved me back, almost sending me toppling into Peeta.

* * *

Lena's POV

Thank freaking god that my stylist didn't dress my up like a witch. Who knows what might've happened.

Still, I was wearing similar clothes to the ones I wore on the Claiming, and that brought back incredibly bad memories. I tried to push thoughts of Macon's death out of my head, but they kept creeping back. Thoughts are annoying that way.

When we got back to our room, I went straight to bathroom to get all the make-up off and to put on some normal clothes. Back in the living room, most of the others were already sitting on the couches, ready to watch the review of the parade. Tris and Tobias were there, and Leo, but the others were more dressed up than us.

Ethan and I sat down on one of the couches, holding hands. I leaned on his shoulder, waiting for the TV to turn on for the review of the parade.

Just as Caesar Flickerman was introducing himself, the others arrived.

"Tonight, citizens of Panem, the Quarter Quell surprise was revealed to you. What did you think of our special tributes, folks?" A chorus of cheers from the Capitol erupted from the TV. Caesar smiled. "What were your thoughts on Leo Valdez?" More cheering. "And what about Jason and Piper, or Percy and Annabeth?" He went through, listing the eleven of us. People even cheered for me, which was a first. I guess the people love a fight to the death.

Caesar started talking about what he predicted for this years games, but I got bored and decided to go to bed.

Though I was incredibly tired, I couldn't sleep straight away. Training started tomorrow, and I had a horrible feeling. I didn't doubt that the others could use a weapon of some kind, the only ones who couldn't were Ethan and I, which put us at a huge disadvantage. Ethan would have to rely on everyone else, but we trust them?

* * *

**Sorry, this is short, just a filer :) **

**Please R&R**


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry guys, but I probably won't be continuing this story for a while. My writer's block really isn't helping and I'm aiming mostly to work on my story A Pirates Life For Me. Please check it out.

I'm super-dooper sorry, but I promise I will be coming back to it when I've got new ideas for the story.


End file.
